<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got You by hollyhobbit101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580889">I Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101'>hollyhobbit101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Blood from the mouth, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, yes i basically just rewrote the collapsed house episode what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just sayin’,” Judd says, waving his arms around. “Somebody’s gonna get themselves killed in there one of these days. I had to come out here three times last year because of some  idiots who think they know better than the ‘Keep Out’ signs.”</p><p>The team are called to an abandoned house where some kids are trapped. Everything is going smoothly, which, naturally, means that it won't be that way for much longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so. i get all my knowledge of firefighting from the show. so yes this is basically the episode with the collapsed house except with added tk whump. no i don't care.</p><p>Anon: Hi loved your last story from the Bad Things Happens. Could you please write for bleeding from the mouth and let the whumpee be Tk and then have Carlos be there to help in some way. Thank you : )</p><p>Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt: Blood from the mouth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judd complains all the way to their first call of the day, a couple of kids who’d broken into a supposedly haunted abandoned house and gotten trapped.</p><p>“I’m just sayin’,” he tells them, waving his arms around. “Somebody’s gonna get themselves killed in there one of these days. I had to come out here three times last year because of some idiots who think they know better than the ‘Keep Out’ signs.”</p><p>The others have to smother their laughs; this is the third time Judd’s gone over this. He pouts at them.</p><p>“You’ll see I’m right,” he grumbles. Then, apparently perking up, “Hey, T.K., you could put a word in with the PD about it, get them to put up more restrictions.”</p><p>T.K. looks over at him in disbelief. “Why me?”</p><p>“You’re dating one of them, ain’t ya?”</p><p>“Carlos is just an officer,” he says. “Besides, you said they’ve already tried barbed wire and blocking up the entrance. Do you seriously think anything else they do is going to help?”</p><p>Judd opens his mouth to argue some more, but he’s interrupted by the truck finally pulling onto the scene. The PD are already there, T.K. grinning as he spots Carlos already deep in conversation with his dad, and EMS arrive just behind them.</p><p>“Creepy,” Marjan remarks with a raised eyebrow, clambering out of the truck. The house is barely standing, the roof pretty much non-existent, and there’s a pile of debris where the front door should be. The trees surrounding the property have all been cut down, adding to the creepy effect, though it’s slightly offset by the graffiti covering nearly every available inch of the building.</p><p>“Alright, 126,” Owen calls, walking over to them. “One of the kids crawled out, he’s the one who made the call. Says his two friends are still stuck inside, apparently not too far from the front door. Now, this building is highly unstable, we cannot risk anyone going in until we have signs of life.</p><p>“Paul, Marjan, Mateo, get the detectors live. T.K. and Judd, get the extraction equipment ready. T.K., once we get signs of life, you’re going in.”</p><p>They all nod, then do as instructed, working quickly to get the equipment set up. It’s not long before it’s live, and a hush falls over the scene as Owen talks to the trapped kids. There’s a tense few moments of silence, then the south side detector crackles to life, sending them into a flurry of movement.</p><p>They clear enough debris from the front to allow T.K. a clear path inside. He straps on his helmet and face mask, then crawls inside, trying not to disturb anything else.</p><p>“Cap, where am I going?” he says into his radio, coming to a set of doors.</p><p>“Keep going straight, then to your left and you should find them,” he instructs.</p><p>T.K. complies and eventually the debris clears and he’s able to stand. He carefully makes his way through into the room on his left, spotting the two boys crouched by what looks to be a fireplace.</p><p>“Hey guys,” he says, picking his way over to them. “I’m T.K., I’m with Austin FD. We’re gonna get you out of here.”</p><p>The boy on the left shakes his head, pointing at his friend. “Tommy can’t walk,” he says. “He fell and hurt his leg, so I stayed here while Ethan went to get help.”</p><p>T.K. turns his attention to Tommy. His leg is stretched out in front of him and there’s a small cut on his shin, but more concerning is the bruising and slight swelling around his ankle.</p><p>“Tommy, this might hurt a bit, but I need to tell whether it’s broken or not, okay?”</p><p>Tommy nods, so T.K. gently places his hands on his ankle, feeling for a break. Tommy sucks in a pained breath, but doesn’t cry out, which is a good sign.</p><p>“Alright,” T.K. says eventually. “I’m pretty sure you’ve just sprained it a little, so you should be able to make it out by yourself. Come on, if you lean on me and your friend, we can stand up and get out of here.”</p><p>The two boys share a look, then Tommy takes T.K.’s extended arm, using it to lever himself upright. The three of them slowly shuffle back the way T.K. came, and T.K. uses his free hand to radio in.</p><p>“I’ve got the kids, we’re on our way out now. One of them has a sprained ankle, but it’s not too bad so we should be with you soon.”</p><p>“Copy that.”</p><p>They’re almost back out into the corridor when one of the boys’ feet must catch on something, sending him sprawling. T.K. manages to stay upright, and is just bending to help him up when a loud crack echoes from above them. He’s just about able to push the kids away when the ceiling comes down, something heavy knocking him to the floor.</p><p>When the dust clears, there’s a weight on his chest, and the two kids are staring down at him in horror. T.K. groans and looks down, noticing a large piece of plaster that landed squarely on his chest when the ceiling collapsed. He tries to radio for help but it’s busted, and the same goes for his helmet cam, because of fucking course it does. He sighs and lays his head back down, looking to the kids.</p><p>“You guys okay?” he asks, letting out a sigh of relief when they nod. “Good. My radio’s bust, so I’m gonna need your help to get this thing off me, alright?”</p><p>They nod again.</p><p>“Okay.” He quickly directs them to grab one end of the plaster, then counts to three, joining them to push it away. It slides off his chest in one fluid motion, and they move back as soon as it’s gone, lest the building collapses further.</p><p>But everything seems okay, and he’s not in any pain, so T.K. counts it as a win. They resume their earlier positions and, soon enough, they’re out of the house, much to the relief of the 126.</p><p>“I’m good,” he reassures them, smiling tiredly.</p><p>The kids are led over to Michelle and her team, Carlos waiting with her to talk to the kids, and T.K. goes to grab some water, his throat suddenly dry. He coughs into his hand, figuring he’d inhaled a bit too much dust, except there’s a sudden metallic taste in his mouth and -</p><p>Crap.</p><p>His palm is red with blood, and there’s a strange tightness in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. He coughs again, harder this time, and feels more blood drip from his lips, but he can’t get enough air in to call for help.</p><p>Not that he needs to; just as he begins to lose his balance, strong arms wrap around him, guiding him to the ground, and Carlos’s voice rings in his ears.</p><p>“Michelle!” he calls. Then, back at T.K., “Hey, hey, <em>cálmate, tranquilo.</em>” He rubs T.K.’s chest gently and, eventually the coughs subside just as Michelle gets to them.</p><p>“Did something happen in there, T.K.?” she asks, studying him.</p><p>He nods, swallowing a few times to try and clear this throat enough to speak. “Ceiling came down,” he croaks out. “Plaster fell on my chest, but I was fine.”</p><p>“Until now,” she murmurs, already strapping a BP device to his arm and listening to his chest. The 126 have all gathered round by this point, hovering worriedly as Michelle works. T.K. just sits back, supported by Carlos, and tries to focus on breathing, though it’s not getting any easier.</p><p>“I don’t think anything’s broken,” she pronounces, sitting back. “But the blood and difficulty breathing isn’t good, and judging by how low your blood pressure is, I’d say you’ve got a bruised lung.”</p><p>“Well, what does that mean?” Owen asks.</p><p>“It should be fine, now that we know what’s going on,” Michelle says. “They’ll have to check you out at the hospital, and you’ll definitely be off work for a while, but there shouldn’t be any long-lasting complications.”</p><p>T.K. groans, leaning his head back, then immediately regretting it as he starts to cough again.</p><p>“They’re going to know you by name at the hospital, Tyler,” Carlos teases, helping him to stand at Michelle’s say so. T.K. swats at him, but doesn’t protest; he’s getting sick of the hospital with the amount of time he’s spent there recently.</p><p>Judd laughs at that. “Sure you’re not doing this deliberately, T.K.?” he asks. “I mean, you’ve had more time off in the past few months than anyone I know.”</p><p>T.K. pouts at him, but before he can say anything he’s being led away to the ambulance, and it’s all he can do to stay upright. Once he’s settled, Carlos grins and kisses him on the nose.</p><p>“I’ll swing by after my shift,” he promises.</p><p>“Don’t be late,” T.K. says, smiling back.</p><p>Carlos laughs, then steps outside, the doors of the ambulance slamming shut behind his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! come and find me/prompt me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!</p><p>also, i'm sure the spanish is pretty self-explanatory, but 'cálamate' is calm down, or take it easy, and 'tranquilo' is calm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>